Dragon Ball Nightmare
<<>> This crossover story is based on Mighty355 Comics created by Boogeyboy1. Which was inspired by ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes. ''Custom sprites by Catfan180 and Poster Art Cover of Drawing of these Characters, creating Nightmare Dragon Ball Glowing Dark Blue and Stars Add on in Inkscape and with No Background by Mighty355. Plot Myra Sharp and her Demon Comrades have became Demon Lords and have forged new Dragon Balls which became known as "The Nightmare Dragon Balls", they used them to wish back Lord Nightmare and it became a success. Lord Nightmare became the new leader of the Demon Army with Myra Sharp as his second in command. 7 voids has opened and the Nightmare Dragon Balls scatter in each one of them as the voids close, Lord Nightmare needs the Nightmare Dragon Balls again to wish for a powerful body so that he and the Demon Army can conquer the multiverse, so he sends the Demon Lords to hunt them all in different universes. An alternative Princess Zelda with an alternative Link from the Hyrule Warriors universe along with Kirby and Jigglypuff, summons the Z Fighters by using a void portal by Avery Bullock. Now, It's up to Goku, Link, Kirby, Jigglpuff and the Z Fighters to hunt the Nightmare Dragon Balls before the Demon Lords get them and all hope is lost. Chapters Hero Characters * Goku * Vegeta * Krillin * Gohan * Goten * Trunks * Android 18 * Piccolo * Link * Zelda * Jigglypuff * Kirby Villain Characters * Lord Nightmare * Myra Sharp * Bowser * Vlad Demongo * Dr Eggman * Antasma * Lucifer * Mr. Burns * Fawful * HIM * Boogey Boy * Myotismon * Masked Shadow * Spike the Devilman * Ripto * Ernie the Giant Chicken Hero Support Characters * Mario * Princess Peach * Professor Frink * Sonic The Hedgehog * Meta Knight * Blade Knight * Sword Knight * Miles Tails Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Sally Acorn * Kent Brockmen (Off Screen) * Arine Pye (Off Screen) * Comic Book Guy (Off Screen Yelling) * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Bart Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Waylon Smithers * Rayman * Globox * Grand Minimus * Barbara * Spyro The Dragon * Sparx The Dragonfly * Avery Bullock * Peter Griffin Nightmare Dragon Ball Mergers The Nightmare Dragon Balls are seen attached onto the following villains: *One-star Nightmare Dragon Ball: Bowser *Two-star Nightmare Dragon Ball: Dr. Eggman *Three-star Nightmare Dragon Ball: Mr. Burns *Four-star Nightmare Dragon Ball: Boogey Boy *Five-star Nightmare Dragon Ball: Ripto *Six-star Nightmare Dragon Ball: Ernie the Giant Chicken *Seven-star Nightmare Dragon Ball: ??? Gallery Dragon_ball_nightmare_prolouge_by_boogeyboy1-dbhex0x.png Note * Samuel, Maggie, Pepper, Penelope, Jim Nosesize and Sunset Shimmer will not appear in Dragon Ball Nightmare Comics. * Pikachu will not be appeared and mentioned in Dragon Ball Nightmare Comics cause there can be only Jigglypuff. * The only Simpsons characters is the Family of the Simpsons and three characters appearance with no Milhouse around. Trivia * Vlad Demongo is kinda similar to the character of Lucifer from the Movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. * Only Boogey Boy appears in Chapter Five in Glade of Dreams cause his form is An OC human mercenary, not as a teensy which was last of Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes. Category:Comics Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare